This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the construction of block heaters for the engine blocks of any liquid cooled engine, said construction permitting the installation to be accomplished either manually or, preferably, robotically.
Conventional block heaters are normally installed manually by engaging the body portion thereof into an aperture formed in the wall of the cylinder block and then manipulating screw threaded means to extend arms or projections either to engage the inner surface of the wall around the aperture and thereby pull the heater into engagement or by engaging projections into the wall of the aperture. These actions are difficult if not impossible to accomplish economically by robotic means.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a heater having an o-ring seal around the body portion and which is pushed into engagement through the aperture in the wall whereupon a bolt engages through the outer flange of the heater and into the wall and is provided only to prevent outward movement of the heater once installed. This enables the heater to be installed manually as in retrofitting or, preferably, robotically during the initial engine assembly.
In accordance with the invention there is provided an engine block heater for automobile engines and the like, adapted to be engaged within a cylindrical aperture in the engine block and comprising in combination a substantially cylindrical body portion, and an electrical heating element extending from one side thereof, electrical connector means on the other side thereof operatively connected to said heating element and a surrounding flange plate extending radially from adjacent said other side of said body portion having an outer diameter greater than the cylindrical body portion and the cylindrical opening in the associated engine block. Sealing means around said body portion and an aperture through said flange plate outboard of said cylindrical body portion for the location and the eventual fastening of said heater to the associated engine block after insertion of said body portion within said cylindrical aperture in said engine block.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a method of robotically installing an engine heater into an apertured cylinder block wall of a fluid cooled engine consisting of the steps of:
(a) aligning the body portion of said heater with the aperture within said cylinder block; PA1 (b) engaging a probe within the aperture within said flange rim; PA1 (c) aligning said probe and said aperture within said ring with the screw threaded aperture within said cylinder block; PA1 (d) withdrawing said probe; PA1 (e) engaging a screw threaded bolt through said aperture within said ring and screw threadably engaging same within said screw threaded aperture in said block to secure said heater within the aperture in said block.
Another advantage of the invention is to simplify the construction of conventional engine heaters by eliminating all of the moving parts normally required for detachably securing an engine heater in position.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction and installation, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: